Conventionally, as a file recording method for an optical disc, a live file system method, a master method, or the like has been used.
The live file system method is a method capable of writing file data on the optical disc on a file-by-file basis, and recording of the file data is immediately started to a file recording request, and file system information is recorded on the optical disc at the same time as completion of the recording. In addition, the live file system method is able to delete or move a file recorded, or to change a file name, and has excellent usability.
In the master method, since a continuous image in which files of small data size are collected is recorded on the optical disc at once, it is possible to perform burst recording, so that a decrease of a recording rate can be prevented when multiple files of small file size are copied at once.
In addition, in a file recording method disclosed in Patent Document 1, it has been performed that a dummy file is recorded on a disc once to suppress fragmentation of a file.